Liebe
by xXKami-SamaXx
Summary: Roderich está deprimido por la pérdida de su amante. Hasta que un día recibe una grata sorpresa. (Corto, i know, pero una oportunidad.)


Disclaimer: _Hetalia no me pertenece, es todo de Hima-papa que por él no haría estas cosas asdfjh._

Nota: _¡Hola! Pues... Estuve pensando por bastante tiempo en hacer este one-shot xD y al final lo hice y lo subo a las 2:07am asjdasd sinceramente es el que más me tardé en escribir pero igual lo disfruté mucho lals. Otra cosa es que pondrán encontrar el fic tanto como aquí en FF, como en Wattpad :3 Así que, sin más preámbulos, ¡que disfruten!_

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de su casa con pasos decididos. Mientras hacía eso miraba de reojo las millones de pinturas de duques, duquesas, que tenía colgadas en las paredes de mármol color piel.

Él se dirigía a su gran salón, en donde se encontraba su gran y preciado piano. La primera vez, después de tantos meses, volvería a tocar su preciado piano con mucha pasión…

Él sólo quería librarse de tanta presión y estrés que le había ocasionado el quedarse día tras día en su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras un poco más lento, si Hungría lo veía caminar y bajar las escaleras rápido cual caballo a galope, iba a saber que algo andaba mal en él. Y Austria no quería más estrés y problemas en su cabeza. Siguió bajando las finas escaleras, dignas de un rey, que tenían una alfombra color carmesí, la cual dejaba ver un poco los costados de la madera retocada de las escaleras.

Llegó a su destino. Su gran salón. Fue directamente a su piano, sin que nada le parase, sin que ningún pensamiento lo aniquile por dentro y que se le vayan las ganas.

Se quedó parado un momento al costado de su gran piano cuando alcanzó su destino. Le recordaban tantas cosas que habían pasado.

Sin ninguna duda se sentó en el banco frente a las teclas. Al igual que antes, no dudó y posó suavemente sus dedos encima de las teclas. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que bajara los dedos, haciendo que resuene en la habitación un acorde triste junto con notas altas y bajas, alternando.

Le faltaba práctica. Lo que tocaba le sonaba añejo, sin sentido a ser tocado, viejo. Ya no le llegaba al corazón como antes.

No sonaba como antes. Antes de que pasara eso.

…

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de parte del piano. Aplastó fuertemente las teclas haciendo que suenen fuertemente feas.

―¡Austria! ¿Está usted bien? –preguntó muy alarmada la húngara que había aparecido con el corazón en la mano de la cocina.

Levanta la cabeza con la que estaba viendo las blancas teclas; la mira.

―S-Sí, no te preocupes –después de eso, ella sólo asintió y se retiró.

Como el muy terco que era, se puso de nuevo a tocar el piano.

Hacía saltar notas altas y bajas; ya le estaba empezando a sonar mejor. Pero se sentía vacío.

No sabía qué era. Pero lo quería saber. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? ¿Por qué sentía como si toda su vida se haya ido al caño?

Él sabía la respuesta pero no la quiso aceptar. Sabía que era muy obvio, pero no quería reconocerlo porque sabía que le iba a hacer daño a su corazón.

Volteó haciendo que vea la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Se alarmó un poco cuando no sintió ningún ruido que podría hacer su ex-esposa y actual conviviente. Pensó adónde se habría ido. Pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta que se acordó que Hungría le había dicho hace unos días atrás que se iba a ir a la casa de Yekaterina, Ucrania.

Le recorrió un poco de miedo por la espalda baja como un rayo; sintió como alguien estaba junto a él, en esa misma habitación, de alguna manera se sentía desprotegido. No hizo caso a esa sensación, la ignoró totalmente, aunque supusiera de quién podría ser. Se volvió y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero ya le estaba pareciendo muy pesado tocar. Ya no quería pero lo debía hacer por su bien mental.

Colocó sus dedos encima de las teclas pero antes de poder tocarlas escuchó una voz que venía de sus espaldas. Pero no la reconoció bien y simplemente pensó que su cerebro le había jugado un mal juego. Arregló sus dedos para formar los acordes pero otra vez fue interrumpido, con está vez escuchando mejor lo que le decía:

―¿Por qué tan triste señorito? ¡Kesesese! ‒esa voz… Le recordó tanto, pero tanto dolor. Sacó las manos de las teclas y volteó nerviosamente, esperando verlo a él y simplemente a él. Y estaba en lo correcto. Aquel ser inerte, estaba ahí, no con forma física, pero su espíritu se encontraba justo ahí, mirándole con esas sonrisas juguetonas que siempre le brindaba.

No sabía qué decir. Sentía que su corazón en algún momento pararía. No podría interpretar la cantidad de sentimientos que tenía dentro de él; raramente ya no se sentía vacío, se sentía con tanta vida, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer con tan sólo haber escuchado la voz de su amor.

—¿P… Prusia? ‒respondió tartamudeando, sentía como cada segundo que pasaba subía poco a poco su sangre hasta su pálido rostro, dejando ver un brillante color rojo en aquella fina tez.

―¡Vivito y coleando! ‒le cantó animado‒ Bueno… casi. ‒aunque haya dicho eso seguía con su maravillosa sonrisa, tratando de pegarle su alegría a su amado.

―¿C… cómo puedes…? ‒seguía mirándolo sin creerse de que él estuviera ahí, en la misma habitación que él.

Se percató de algo que antes había ignorado totalmente, ―O eso era lo que Austria mismo pensaba― algo bordeaba todo el cuerpo de Prusia, que a su parecer fue su imaginación, pero se le quedó viendo más tiempo y se dio cuenta de que de él emanaba una clase de brillo amarillo y de que arriba de todo ese fulgor tenía una aureola que no se podía distinguir muy bien por el mismo brillo que salía del cuerpo del prusiano.

―¿Cómo es que estás así? ‒preguntó. Lo malo es que había pensado que se lo había dicho a sí mismo en su subconsciente pero no fue así, se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio a Gilbert tan sorprendido como cuando se enteró de que el frapuccino era frío. A esto, Austria tuvo que pensar rápido algo para decirle sin que malogre más las cosas.‒ me refiero… ¿Cómo es que has podido llegar de nuevo a la tierra?

―Bueno señorito, eso no se lo puedo decir, está restrictamente prohibido que un espíritu le diga algo así a un humano. Pero, va a pasar algo muy pronto. ‒mostró otra vez esa sonrisa que tanto derretía a Roderich. Sus sonrisas que tanto lo enamoraban.- Ciento mucho por haberme ido tan rápido. Pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. –posó su invisible y brillante mano en la mejilla del Austriaco– Recuerda que te amo, Rode…

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. No se le ocurría nada para decir y ninguna acción que hacer.

Sintió algo cálido bajando por su rostro. Se trataban de sus propias lágrimas. Agachó la cabeza tratando de hacer que Prusia no lo viera llorando, era simplemente vergonzoso. Sintió revoloteos cálidos pasando por su pecho. ¿Era su corazón?... no, si fuera su corazón se sentiría diferente; además, también lo sentía en su cabeza y ya estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que no estaba tan sonrojado como antes.

Levantó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo.

―¡Prusia!

Aquel espíritu brillante empezaba a desaparecer. Varios huecos en su pecho se habían extendido bastante, pero lo raro era la forma en la que desaparecía. Él desaparecía convirtiendo sus restos en pequeñas amarillas y brillantes mariposas, las cuales volaban hacia la ventana mientras rozaban sus pequeñas alas por el cuerpo del austriaco en el camino.

No podía. Sus lágrimas caían como un aguacero. No podía simplemente quedarse ahí parado cuando su amante en espíritu vino, pero ahora se volvía a ir.

―¡No me dejes! –le reclamó el austriaco. Simplemente no podía. Se le escuchaba tan mal con esos sollozos.

―No llores, _mein Liebe_ … Volveré, te lo prometo. –y así fue como desapareció. La última mariposa pasó cerca de la cara de Roderich y su tacto fue tan delicado, simplemente bello.

―Te esperaré. –se secó unas cuantas lágrimas y vio la ventana por donde habían salido todas esas mariposas. Roderich estaba seguro que volvería.

Se volvió para dirigirse al comienzo de los escalones y suspiró. Se sentía cansado después de todo lo ocurrido.

Ahora sería capaz de dormir sin cosas abrumadoras, estaría durmiendo en los brazos de su _Liebe._


End file.
